Simplify the following expression: ${-2+2(t+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 + {2(}\gray{t+5}{)} $ $ -2 + {2t+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 2t {-2 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 2t + {8}$ The simplified expression is $2t+8$